crash_mangafandomcom-20200215-history
Shiraboshi Hana
Shiraboshi Hana (シラぼし花) is the manager of CRASH! Appearance Hana has long, light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She often wears her school uniform, consisting a white shirt, a blue skirt, a red striped ribbon, and a grey pullover. But she is also seen in streetwear that looks very girlish. However, in the sequel of CRASH!, she cuts her hair short. Personality She is energetic and also quite caring for each member of CRASH. She is the main driving force of the band and can be quite scary sometimes. Hana is a bit of a workaholic and tries her best to make the best decisions for CRASH. She sometimes questions her actions and does some pretty questionable stuff. She is always trying her best to make her dream come true, creating the top idols who perform for the happiness of the fans. Background When Hana was young, she used to follow her parents to work. She hated idols because she barely gets to spend time with her parents. After meeting, Keito (a member of the ultra-popular band, Alpha) she started to like idols because she saw the world that her parents and idols had created. She had also developed her strange gift of nose bleeding when seeing someone with the potential of being a celebrity after meeting and following Keito. Plot The manga begins with Hana at school. Her classmates were talking about P-S, a two-person idol group (they are also twins). They ask Hana her opinion of them, but she responds by saying that she is not interested in idols. Hana then goes back to her mother's agency, where she was asked to help them find a new idol for their 10th anniversary. None passed. So, Hana goes to the central park to look for idols. She later meets five boys that caused her to have a huge nose bleed and faint. Hana was brought back to the agency where she had a dream of what the group of boys' name should be. Hana then went to search for the members of the 5-people band. She tells her mother that she wants to be the manager of the new group. Her mother agrees and says that she can as long as she can find all the member in a month. She did and became the manager of the new group called CRASH! Occupation Hana works for her mother's agency (White Star Agency). She helps her mother search for idols for their agency. Hana is also the manager of CRASH! Relationships Family Shiraboshi Chouko Chouko is the president of White Star Agency and Hana's mother. In the past, Chouko would always pay more attention to the agency than to her own daughter, causing Hana to dislike idols. Now, she depends on Hana's gift (nosebleeding when she sees a person who is a potential idol). Mr. Shiraoshi (We do not know the exact name of Hana's father) Hana's father used to be the vice-president of White Star Agency. He used to own a flower shop before a ramen stand. Hana's father was the one to direct Kiri to the White Star Agency and helped get CRASH debuted. When Hana was little he would use to neglect her for his work which caused her to hate idols. Friends Momohara Marika Hana scouted Marika into White Star Agency and even trained her. Her nose reacted to her, and now Marika is a popular idol among most people. She can trust Marika to talk to her about her troubles and she is happy to see Marika happy and cheerful. CRASH Members Akamatsu Junpei Like the rest of the CRASH members, she first met Junpei at Central Park. Later on, she scouts him as the third member of CRASH. Later on as CRASH starts to progress into fame, she appoints Junpei as leader of the group instead of Kiri.She says that Junpei was the best choice and that this was so he could gain confidence. When Junpei was in the middle of the scandal between him and Marika, Hana really wanted to help him but Rei told her that it was best to leave him to solve it on his own. Midorikawa Kazuhiko Like all the other CRASH members, Hana met Kazuhiko at Central Park and scouted him as the fourth member of CRASH. After CRASH made their second single, Hana took Kazuhiko to do special training. This special training helped him gain confidence and so he could interact with the audience like the rest of the members of CRASH. Thanks to Hana, Kazuhiko can now stand on stage without being frightened. Aoyagi Yuugo Like the rest of the members of CRASH!, she met Yuugo at Central Park. On the last three days of her time limit, Hana was rushing to find him, but they couldn't find him at all. Until they went to the practice room and saw him playing piano. Yuugo is flirty with Hana in the beginning but as the story progresses he starts backing away. In Chapter 32, Hana said that she still believed in Yuugo, this tells that she has a great trust in Yuugo. Love Interests Kurose Kiri She first met Kiri, along with the other members of CRASH, in central park. They later meet again in front of her mother's agency. She asks him his name and if he wants to be an idol. He did, but only for money. He later decided that he does not want to be an idol just for the money. They attend the same school. Hana is oblivious of Kiri's feelings for her. Shinozuka Rei Like Kiri, Hana first met him in central park. She later attends a party which Rei was going to be at. Hana competes against President Izumi of the Izumi agency to get Rei into her mother's agency. In the end, she won. Rei became an idol/ member of CRASH. She is also oblivious of Rei's feelings for her. Shijou Manabu Hana first hears of Shijou Manabu in Chapter 11, when she finds a love letter from him in her shoe locker. Manabu's strong feelings for Hana causes him to hug her so suddenly. When Hana tells him that she doesn't know why he likes her, he says 'I... I always go to the library after classes, and at time I always see you run back home. That kind of cheerful expression is in my opinion very beautiful''." Hana blushes when Manabu tells her this. So they become friends instead which Hana accepts. Hana also compliments that Manabu is tall and his height is not so bad and if he took off his glasses, hi might look even better. She even adds 'My nose is even reacting a bit'. Hana straightforwardly turns Manabu down as she is the manager of CRASH! Manabu also becomes an idol by joining a famous idol group called Study5. His feelings for Hana are still strong but it is not seen so often. Gallery :''Main Article: Shiraboshi Hana/Gallery Trivia *Her nose bleeds when she finds someone with talent. *Her father owns a ramen shop. *Her father used to own a flower shop. *She scouted Marika. *She keeps that she is CRASH's manager and that she works for White Star Agency a secret from her classmates and the public. *She helped her mother's agency find a young teen pop star who is now quite famous. *Her nose started bleeding when she first started following the singer Keito around. *Her birthday is on May 28th. References Category:Characters